An increasing number of sensing and imaging platforms are available for sensing biomolecular interactions, particularly those interactions that are useful in assaying analytes of interest. Biosensors based on microarrays provide assaying platforms that are compact, require smaller samples, and are capable of increased throughput. Throughput and efficiency of microarray biosensors can be greatly increased by the use of microfluidics technologies to deliver sample fluids to deposition sites and create high-density arrays. However, for many sensor platforms to significantly compete for biomarker screening, drug discovery, and other clinical diagnostic applications, there is a need for improved sensitivity and improved ability to distinguish non-specific binding.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.